TMNT: April, the Mom
by Shae0319
Summary: April finds herself pregnant by her boyfriend of four months. What happens when the boyfriend doesn't want to be around and will do anything to prevent becoming a father? How will the turtles cope with April's pregnancy and everything that comes with it? How will April juggle her career and motherhood? April O'Neil x OC, April x Raphael
1. Chapter 1

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Chapter 1:

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ April thought. The brunette stood in her tiny bathroom staring at the drugstore pregnancy test. She glanced up at her figure in the small bathroom mirror. Pulling her camisole up, she examined her midsection.

"Hmm", she said out loud, "I don't look any different…yet." Her eyes darted to the timer on her phone screen. 1 minute and 17 seconds left. " _Geez, two minutes never seemed so long_ " she thought.

 _How could I let this happen? Career first, then a decent boyfriend, then marriage, and lastly, MAYBE children. It wasn't supposed to happen this way._ April's eyes started to well up. _What did I do?_ She wiped her brimming tears away. "No," she scolded herself in the mirror, "Pull it together O'Neil. Let's find out for sure before we freak out." She looked at her phone timer again. 16 seconds left. _Ok._ _This is it._

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. After all, she was probably worried for nothing. She was throwing up because of something she ate. Right? And she was a few days late because of stress at work. Right?

Then again, she did have sex unprotected. Technically. The condom broke. And the fact that she hadn't refilled her birth control pills in time so she was a few days behind didn't exactly help matters.

 _Damn it. You're getting worked up again April. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out._

The phone chime signaling the end of the two minutes snapped her back to reality. April took a deep breath. _It's probably nothing._ She picked up the pregnancy test and almost immediately dropped it. _No that's DEFINITELY something_. April stared at the little window and staring back at her, almost screaming, was a bold, blue plus sign. April felt her knees buckle. Just to be on the safe side, April took the remaining two tests. After two minutes, she was met with the same results.

Bold, blue plus signs.

 _Holy shit. I'm pregnant._


	2. Chapter 2

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 2:

 _Oh my God,_ April thought, _this can't be happening_. She stared at the pregnancy tests strewn on her bathroom counter. She wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the fact that ALL THREE read positive. April felt the tears stinging her eyes. How could she bring a child into her life right now? She wasn't exactly making big bucks at the news station, and her tiny apartment was cramped enough already. Yes, she had the extra room after Taylor, her old roommate, moved out but she had always wanted to rent the room out to cut back on rent expenses.

 _Hmph! Rent expenses?! To hell with the rent! Now I have baby expenses!_ April huffed.

A thought suddenly popped into April's head.

"Dan."

April realized there was another person in this equation that was about to become a parent. After all, he was the father. April and Dan had met about six months ago but had only been dating for about four months at this point. And they had only first started having sex about two months ago. Dan had been the only guy April was romantically involved with in the past year so he was the only logical choice for the baby's paternity.

April picked up her phone and scrolled to Dan's number. She stared at his contact for a few seconds wondering if she should press 'Call'. Dan had been acting weird since their first sexual encounter. He was starting to become very standoffish and arrogant and an all-around pain in the ass. But, he was her child's father so she had to call him to let him know. April continued to stare at the phone but ultimately decided not to call.

"I'd better make an appointment at the doctor's office to find out for sure if I'm pregnant."

April looked back at the three tests. "Although, three positive tests couldn't be wrong. At least this way I'll know how far along I am. And this way I can give Dan all of the information at once instead of in pieces."

April picked her phone back up and scrolled a few numbers down to 'Dr. Ramirez'. She was getting ready to press the Call button when another name caught her attention.

 _Donnie_

 _The guys._ April thought _What do I tell them? How should I tell them?_ _Should_ _I tell them?_ Aprilshook her head _. Of course I have to tell them. I can't just avoid them and soon they'll start asking questions when I show up looking like I've swallowed a basketball._

"I'll tell them at another time in a special way." April grinned. The four Hamato brothers and Casey Jones as honorary uncles.

 _Great. My kid's gonna be fighting crime in diapers._ April couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

She pressed 'Send' and finally called Dr. Ramirez.

"Ramirez Obstetrician and Gynecology offices, this is Sandy speaking. Can I help you" a nice voice answered.

"Hi Sandy, its April."

"Oh hello April. How are you?" Sandy asked.

"I'm fine. Umm…I was wondering if Dr. Ramirez was available? I need to talk to him."

"Is everything alright April?"

April could hear the concern in Sandy's voice. She twirled a long, brown loc of hair around her finger. The nerves of that mornings' events created a knot in April's stomach.

"Y-Yes. I just really need to speak to Dr. Ramirez personally." April felt bad leaving Sandy out of the loop. After all, Dr. Ramirez and his staff had known April since she was 13. That's essentially why she didn't want Sandy knowing she needed a pregnancy test. April didn't want the staff to look at her as the sweet little girl who grew up to be a disappointment. The less people know, the less they can judge.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll patch you through." Sandy said nicely

A few seconds later, a man's voice picked up the phone. "Hiya April! How are you? It's been a while."

"Hello Dr. Ramirez, I need something from you." April felt the knot in her stomach tense up again.

"Sure thing April. What do you need?"

April hesitated. That feeling of disappointing the people she'd known for so long crept back up her spine.

"April?" Dr. Ramirez questioned, "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," April continued, "I need you to um, confirm a pregnancy for me."

Dr. Ramirez went quiet and April braced herself for the scolding she was about to receive. _Your parents would be so upset. Didn't we teach you about proper sex ed? Aren't you aware of the consequences?_ April was prepared for the worst, but instead she got:

"Okay, not a problem. Can you come in now?"

 _Whew_. April finally let herself breathe. "Yes I'm on my way."

April threw on the nearest pair of jeans, quickly brushed her hair, and was soon out the door.

A few moments later, April walked through the door of Ramirez Obstetrician and Gynecology offices and sat in the waiting room. She filled out the necessary paperwork and waited to hear her name called. April couldn't help but look at the posters of uteruses and female anatomy on the walls and couldn't help but flip through the magazines detailing labor and childbirth.

 _From the looks and sounds of it, fighting Shredder was a cakewalk compared to_ _this!_ April thought.

"Miss O'Neil? Dr. Ramirez will see you now."

April sat the magazine down and walked down the hallway to the examination room. A nurse came in and went through taking April's vitals, height, and weight and the other basics.

"Okay honey, Dr. Ramirez will be in shortly." With that, the nurse left April alone in the tiny room. April let her eyes wander around the room and take in all the various posters and clay models of child birthing.

 _I helped save New York City for fucks sake. I can do this_ April reassured herself. That is until April caught a glimpse of a poster showing a baby being born feet first.

 _Oh fuck._

"Hello April!" Dr. Ramirez shouted suddenly when he walked in. April jumped about a foot out of her skin. "Sorry if I startled you," he said sheepishly, "so you need to find out if you're pregnant?"

"Yes," April answered, "this has been eating away at my nerves for the last few hours."

"Okay, may I ask why you think you need this?" Dr. Ramirez asked.

"Well, about two weeks ago, I started throwing up about every four hours. I chalked it up to something I ate but when it didn't stop I got concerned. Also, my period was supposed to come five days ago but as far as this morning, still nothing. I chalked that up to stress at work."

 _And stress from dangling 400 in the air with four turtles saving you_ April continued in her head.

"Well April, you're right to brush these things off. Any person would. No need to jump to extreme conclusions. Stress and food poisoning I'd think."

April stared at the floor and rubbed her arms. She couldn't even look the doctor in the face. And he noticed.

"Unless…. there's another reason why you'd come to this conclusion."

"Well," April took a deep breath, "I started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, there was another cause for my problems. So I bought three at-home pregnancy tests and took them. You know, to rule it out."

"And?" Dr. Ramirez pushed.

"All three turned up positive" she continued.

"Ohhh. Now I see. Well, you did the right thing coming here. At-home tests can be tricky. In most cases, best two out of three are usually the deciding factor. Since all three read the same result, it'd be wise to assume as you did." Dr. Ramirez explained. "Come with me, we'll go to the ultrasound room."

April followed her doctor down another winding hallway and into a room considerably larger than the one she was just in.

"Okay April, this is our ultrasound room. I know you have an _apprehension_ to needles which is why I'm skipping over blood work. Do me a favor hop up on the table for me and pull your shirt up to just above your belly button."

"Ok." April did as she was told and pulled her shirt up to the bottom of her bra.

"Ah, very well," Dr. Ramirez said, "let's get started shall we?"

April watched as the doctor washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves. He then pulled out a white microphone shaped apparatus and April watched as he covered her belly in blue goo.

"Ok April, this instrument is called a Doppler and it is used to conduct ultrasounds. You've probably seen these in movies or on television. This goo allows the Doppler to glide over your abdomen easily and also because ultrasound waves don't travel through air. If there are any air pockets between your skin and the Doppler, it could cause an error on the screen. This gel prevents that. It also brings me to this." Dr. Ramirez pulled over a small stand with a small television screen on top. "The Doppler will send pictures to this screen so you and I can see what's going on in there. You probably knew this but I thought I'd give you a quick rundown."

April smiled at him. She loved how he explained every single thing he was doing to her. It helped ease her nerves about what was going to happen and it also didn't hurt to get a quick gynecology lesson.

"Ok April, are you ready?" the Doctor asked.

April nodded. It was now or never. Dr. Ramirez nodded back and turned both the Doppler and the small monitor on. He placed the Doppler on April's tummy and started to move it around.

"Ok, look here April," he said pointing to the screen, "that's your cervix. Over here is an ovary, and over here is the other one." He moved the mechanism around some more. "Ok here we go. This is your uterus. Let's see if we find anything."

April stared at the fuzzy gray and white picture. For a while she couldn't see much of anything except darkness and an occasional glimpse of an ovary. Until she heard Dr. Ramirez gasp.

"Look! There it is April." the doctor exclaimed.

April looked where the doctor was pointing at on the fuzzy screen. April saw something about the size of a pea looking back at her.

"Well April, there you have it. You are indeed pregnant. Approximately 1 month along I'd say. How do you feel?"

April couldn't speak. She looked at the small human on the screen and started to tear up. Any nervousness or fears or worries she had simply disappeared. Right now, her only concern was the tiny person growing inside of her. She let a few tears fall down her cheek and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm guessing those are happy tears?" Dr. Ramirez questioned.

April nodded.

 _Oh my God. That's my baby_.

 **Note** : Thanks to those who reviewed! The Silvernote I'm working on the length of these chapters. Chapter 1 seemed longer in my head lol. Please enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 3:

April walked out of Dr. Rodriguez's office staring at the printed out picture of her baby's sonogram. She was filled with so many emotions ranging from fear to elation. The picture wasn't much to look at since the fetus was so small, but small or not, this was April's baby. April felt the tears coming back to her eyes but these weren't tears of sadness, they were of joy. Yes, having children in her 20's wasn't in the plan, but things happen and she couldn't be happier.

April pulled out her cell phone and scrolled to Dan's number. Now that she knew how far along she was and when her due date was, she figured now would be the best time to call him.

* _ring ring_ * * _ring ring_ *

"Hello?" Dan answered.

"Dan. Hey, it's April."

"Yeah I know, I have your number saved. Can I help you?"

April scrunched her face up. _What the hell is his problem?_

"Ummm ok," April continued "Is this a bad time?"

"Nope. Just trying to find out why you're calling me." Ok, now he was starting to piss her off with this attitude.

"Well, do you remember about a month and a half ago we went out for dinner and we got really drunk and ended up at my place?"

"Yeah, and?" Dan questioned

"And remember we started fooling around and I told you I was a few days behind on my pills? And you said not to worry about it because you had a condom? Then the condom ripped and you said you wouldn't….finish….inside me but you did anyway?"

"Yes April, I remember. What's your point? I don't have all day." Dan replied.

April couldn't take it anymore. "Dan, what's your problem? Guys don't act like this to their girlfriends."

April heard Dan chuckle on the other end. "What are you getting at O'Neil?"

April took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm pregnant. I just left the doctor's office. I'm about a month along and I'm due around Christmas."

* _silence_ *

"Dan?" April looked at her phone to make sure the line hadn't disconnected. "Hello?"

"You say you're a month along?" a voice finally responded.

"Yes. Give or take a day or two."

"Good. That means there's still time to get rid of it."

April almost dropped her phone. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. _Get rid of it?_

"Why would I get rid of it?" April asked "This baby was made out of love."

"Love?" Dan replied "April, don't kid yourself, we've only been dating for four months, I wouldn't call this love. I wouldn't even call this, us, a thing. April, this wasn't supposed to get this far. I was just looking for constant sex and you turned out to be the winner, even though you held out on me for two months. I'm not ready to be a parent, I don't even _want_ to be a parent. If I did, it would be with someone I was screwing for longer than a few months. Do yourself and that kid, if it's even mines, a favor and get rid of it. Or I'll find someone to get rid of it for you." *click*

And with that, Dan hung up the phone. April's stomach felt like it was in her throat. What did she do to deserve his hatred like that? Did he really not care for her? _I wouldn't call this love. I was just looking for sex. I don't want to be a parent. Get rid of it._

April felt like the world was spinning. She sat on the nearest bench, put her face in her hands, and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. The happiest day of her life turned out to be the worst. How could she be so stupid by letting a guy like that into her life and into her body? April had never felt so alone. Then another thought popped into her head. _I'll find someone to get rid of it for you._ Was that a threat? Was Dan going to find someone to harm her or her baby? He wouldn't go that far would he?

No. She wouldn't let him.

From the moment she found out she was going to be a mother, April knew she had something important to protect. She wasn't going to let anything or any _one_ harm her child. _Like hell you will,_ she thought. And April knew she wasn't alone. She had four reptiles and a vigilante in her corner to help her out in any way 24/7. As a matter of fact, it was time she paid her sewer dwelling friends a long overdue visit.

A few moments later, April found herself walking through the dark, but familiar, sewage tunnels. April had been here so many times, she knew her way around like the back of her hand. After walking through the passageways for about 10 minutes, she began to hear familiar voices.

"Aww Case, that's not fair!"

Michelangelo. April knew that whine anywhere.

"Fair or not, I won. Hand it over."

 _Ah, Mr. Jones is here_ , April thought _How fun._

April knocked on the lair door. She was greeted with a warm smile and a hug from her favorite computer nerd Donatello. "Oh, hello April. Long time no see."

April returned the hug. "Hey Donnie." When they pulled away from the hug, April noticed he flared his nostrils. She could tell he was sniffing the air.

"Hey April, is that a new perfume you're wearing?"

 _Shit. Can he smell me?_ April remembered learning about the pheromones pregnant women emit from the changing hormones. And with the turtles' mutated bodies, there was no doubt in April's mind that they could smell the change in her body.

"Umm, something like that." April replied sheepishly.

"Oh, it smells nice. Come on in." Donatello stepped back and allowed her to enter their underground home. Even though she had been there many times, April was still surprised at how spacious it was. _If New York only knew all this was down here_ she thought. She would never tell though. She loved her…unique family. Too much to spill the beans and get them captured. Or worse.

April took notice of the makeshift couch fashioned out of pizza boxes, and the mismatched dining room set. Hey, they had to do with what they were given. April walked over to where Casey and Mikey were sitting. She took notice of Mikey's pout and Casey's boastful grin. "Hey guys. What cha up to?" April asked cheerily.

Mikey brightened up when he saw who was talking. April loved Mikey's boyish charm and how he lit up when she entered the room. She was glad that she made him so happy. "Angel cakes!" The orange banded turtle ran over and gave her a huge hug. "Oof, not so tight Mikey." April choked out.

"Sorry. I just missed 'ya is all." Michelangelo replied blushing and embarrassed that he might have hurt her.

April chuckled. "It's okay. I missed you guys too. What's going on here?" she gestured to the card table the two guys had been sitting at.

"Oh, Mikey's just upset I won the last piece of pizza." Casey leaned back in the lawn chair he was sitting on while munching said piece of pizza.

"Yeah you won because you cheated. We were playing a game of Uno and Casey shuffled the cards. He also 'just so happened' to end up with all the Draw 4 and Skip cards." Mikey explained to April using air quotes.

Casey replied with a shrug. "First rule of playing with Casey Jones is that there are no rules."

April grinned. "Thanks for the heads up Case. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, well Master Splinter and Leo are meditating, Raph is in the workout room giving a punching bag the works, and you see where Donnie went." Michelangelo said gesturing to the lab and shuffling the deck of Uno cards, obviously preparing to play Casey in another round.

April turned and walked toward the living room intending to watch a funny movie. She needed a few cheap laughs to get her mind off her earlier conversation with Dan.

"Hey April?"

"Yeah Mikey?" April replied

"You smell really nice."

April laughed. "I've heard. Thanks"

April popped in the DVD for _Superbad_ and made her way over to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. The smell of butter soon began wafting through the kitchen and it made April's stomach turn.

 _Uh oh_

April ran off to the nearest bathroom she could find. She heard Casey call after her but there was no time to stop. She threw open the toilet seat lid and let it all out. _I guess I won't be enjoying popcorn._ _This must be the heightened sense of smell Dr. Rodriguez told me about. Did popcorn always smell that bad?_

April was too busy hugging the toilet bowl to notice a pair of amber colored eyes staring questioningly at her.

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to do. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. April slowly looked up at the muscular figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey Ape. Um, are you okay?"

"Yup" she answered.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope."

"Glad we had this conversation. You mind? I need 'ta hop in the shower. Unless, y'know, you're not done with…" he motioned to the toilet bowl in front of her.

"Oh. Nope I'm done" April quickly rinsed her mouth in the sink, squeezed past the red-banded turtle, and returned to the living room.

She noticed that Leo and Master Splinter had joined the other three males in the living room.

"Hey Leo, hello Master Splinter." April ran over and gave Leonardo a tight hug and placed a small kiss on the furry cheek of Splinter. Splinter had been the closest thing to a father April had. He looked after and cared for April just as he did his adoptive sons.

"Hey Ape!" Casey called from the kitchen, "What gives? You almost burned the popcorn when you ran out of here like a bat out of hell." Splinter cleared his throat. " _Heck_. Sorry." Casey said apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. I just had to use the bathroom really bad" That wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Well good thing I stopped it in time. I guess we're watching _Superbad_?" Mikey asked. "Cool with me, I love laughing."

"Yeah, we know Mike." Raphael said as he entered the living room and sat in the empty spot on the couch. April plopped herself down in a nearby beanbag chair and focused her attention on the television.

"Yeah," April started, "I just had a rough day and needed a few chuckles."

"Well why didn't you say anything babe?" Mikey quipped. "I coulda made you laugh a long time ago.

April smiled. Mikey did know how to make her laugh but she wasn't in the mood for the usual knock-knock jokes tonight. "Sorry sweetheart. Raincheck?" Mikey nodded excitedly.

"April?"

"Yes Splinter?" April looked up at the elderly Ninjutsu master.

"There's something different about you. I feel your energy has changed."

April gave him a weak smile and he shot her a knowing look. April turned back to the television and bit her lower lip.

A few hours later, April got up to stretch her legs and take a break. Mikey decided to turn the night into comedy movie night but she couldn't take another Ben Stiller movie. April walked to the kitchen to get some water but she didn't notice that Splinter had gotten up as well.

April was finishing her water when Splinter appeared. "April, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

April gulped "Um sure."

He motioned for her to follow him. April followed him down the hall to his bedroom. Splinter quietly closed the door and turned around to face her. April felt her stomach cramp up. She had never been alone with Splinter and he had never had to 'talk' to her. April was left wondering if she had done anything wrong.

Splinter noticed April's tense look. He chuckled. "Relax, my child." April let out a deep breath.

"Did I do something wrong Splinter?" she questioned.

"No dear." He took both of April's hands in his paws. "April?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're with child."

April gasped. She felt her eyes get wide. "How did you know?"

Splinter chuckled "I didn't, I just guessed. But judging by your reaction and your response, I figure I'm right. Plus, I told you I felt your energy shift. I felt it as soon as you walked in the room."

"Oh Splinter," April put her face in her hands, "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. What if I can't do this?"

Splinter placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "April, no parent knows what to do the first time. There are no instructions, or how-to book. Look at me, not only did I raise four sons, but they're not even my same species!" Splinter looked April in the eyes. "The way you care about me and my sons is truly incredible. If you show your young one just an _ounce_ of the love you show us, he or she will be just fine. If you need any help at all, know that we are all here for you. Breathe my child. I can assure you, you will be an amazing mother."

April felt the tears of happiness sting her eyes. Splinter pulled her in for a tight embrace and April let the tears flow. It had been so long since she felt a love this great. What she felt down here with them was more than just friendship. This was her family. This was her _everything_. If this was the family she had to raise her child in, that was just fine with her.

"Please don't tell them yet. I want to tell them at the right time." April pleaded.

"Of course my dear, my lips are sealed." Splinter placed a gentle kiss on April's forehead. He opened the door and he and April walked out of the room to join the rest of the family.

Note: Ok guys, from here on out, I think I'm going to have each chapter be a few weeks, if not a month later. I just don't want to write 197,468 chapters documenting each and every day of April's pregnancy. Also, it will be a while before April tells the guys. It'll be around her third or fourth month (risk of miscarriage is slimmer then) but I don't plan on writing April losing the baby. Please continue to read and review. Tell me how I'm doing for my first fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! It really means a lot that you guys love it as much as you do. I was so nervous about if you guys would like it. This fic has been in my head since the 2014 TMNT movie but I hesitated writing because I am NOT writer by any means and I thought I would type this and it'd suck LOL. Your positivity is a huge confidence booster. I'm continuing to hope I don't disappoint *fingers crossed*

Also, April is about 2 months in this chapter.

Chapter 4:

April sat on her bed with a half dozen books on pregnancy and babies strewn around her. She knew a lot went into pregnancy and children but she didn't know it was _this_ much. _Mucus Plug? Episiotomy? Breech babies?_ The thought of something going wrong scared April but she figured the more she brushed up on reading the books, the easier it would be should something go wrong.

April glanced at the clock. _8:37_. _Sheesh, it's getting late_. Her stomach growled. It had been a while since she'd last eaten. April picked up the phone and prepared to order a pizza when suddenly, she heard a tap at her living room window.

" _Hey, April! It's us, let us in!"_ she heard Casey call. April chuckled. She threw on a pair of old grey sweatpants and pulled on a baggy T-shirt over her tank top. April was starting to show just a little bit more. She wasn't humongous, she just looked like she had a big lunch. April still hadn't told the guys yet. She'd heard it was bad luck to tell anyone about a pregnancy before three months. Technically, Splinter guessed so she technically was still in the clear.

April walked into her living room and over to the window where her five vigilante friends stood cramped on her fire escape. She unlocked the latch and stepped back so they could enter her small apartment.

"Ok, I find it funny that at the exact moment I get ready to order a pizza, you guys show up." April laughed.

"Eh, call it ESP. Geez Apes." He looked her up and down and studied her attire. "You didn't have to get dressed fancy for us." Casey joked. He reached for April's phone and the menu to their favorite pizza place.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it ESP, merely a coincidence." Donatello began. "ESP actually refers to—"

"Ok, ok. Save us the lecture. _Please_." Casey interrupted, "Ok guys, what are we getting? Two large extra cheese, a large supreme, and a large meat lovers?"

The four turtles nodded their heads and April went onto the kitchen to grab some sodas and beers. "Mmm, cheesy." Michelangelo sighed while rubbing his plastron.

"Umm Casey?" April called from behind the refrigerator door.

"Yeah Ape?" Casey replied.

"Can you get a small pizza for me? With anchovies, olives, and… oh! Pineapple?" April shut the door and turned to head back into the living room when she stopped in her tracks. She froze when she noticed that five pairs of eyes stared at her with eyebrows raised.

"Since when do you eat anchovies?' Raphael asked.

"Yeah or olives?" Leo interjected. April blushed. _Crap say something!_

"Umm, just trying something new." April said sheepishly. In reality, her cravings had started to kick in. Salty foods and fruits were currently at the top of the list. She placed the drinks on the small coffee table and tried to act nonchalantly as Casey ordered their pizzas. She still felt the guys' eyes on her and she knew they were skeptical but no one pushed the subject.

Leo grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he landed on an action movie that was already halfway over. About an hour later, the six friends were finishing their pizzas and watching another action movie when April's phone rang.

"I got it!" Mikey sprang up and answered the phone. "Hello? This is Mikey, who's this?" Mikey moved the phone away from his ear. "Hey April, do you know a Dan? Says he needs to talk to you."

 _Shit_. April jumped off the couch and took the phone from him and went into her room. "Hello?"

"Did you take care of that problem?"

April huffed. "No I didn't and it's not a problem. It's our baby."

April heard Dan sigh on the other end. "Oh April, I really thought you were one of the smart ones. I told you to get rid of it and that's what I meant. Don't be stupid O'Neil."

"What is your problem?!"April snapped. "If you don't want any part of its life, fine. Just leave us alone then. I won't call you, I won't ask for anything. You don't have to threaten me. Leave us alone!"

"Yeah," Dan replied, "But then I'd still technically be a father. And I can't have that sweetheart. I'm warning you April, get rid of it. Or else."

The line went dead. April threw the phone on her bed and slid to the floor. She watched as her tears splashed on the wooden floor. She had never been so hurt or angry in her life. _Did Dan really not want to be a father that bad?_ April wiped her tears and composed herself. She knew the guys would start wondering what was taking her so long. She went into her bathroom, splashed some cold water on her face, and put some eye drops in her eyes to try and cover the redness. She still looked red-faced and puffy but there wasn't much she could do.

April walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch, hoping no one would notice. No dice.

"April," Donatello spoke up, "What's wrong?" Soon all eyes were on April. She sniffled. "It's nothing. Just some work stuff."

"Just 'work stuff'?" Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yeah right April. Whose ass am I kicking?" Raph started cracking his knuckles preparing to find whoever hurt his _hogosha_ and deliver them a serious beating.

"No, Raph, I swear I'm fine." April tried her best to convince them to drop the subject but she was failing miserably.

"Is it a guy? A girl? Some stranger? Did they hurt you?" It was Leonardo's turn to bombard April with questions.

"Guys, I swear I'm cool."

"Well April, you left out of here fine and you came back crying. It's only right for us to assume that this Dan character did or said something to upset you." Donatello explained.

"Listen," April started, "The minute I feel threatened, you will be the first ones I call okay? I am fine. He was calling about a deadline at work and I'm just stressed out." _The stressed out part wasn't a lie_ April thought.

Her response seemed to satisfy the guys and they resumed watching the television. "Whatever, I'm still kicking this guy's ass." Raphael said.

April chuckled "Why?"

Raph shrugged. "I dunno, something about the name 'Dan'. It sounds douchey."

"I second that." Casey exclaimed raising his beer in agreement.

April rolled her eyes and patted Raphael's knee in assurance that she was okay. April didn't know it, but her touch made chills go up his spine. Raphael had often thought of April in his free time. More often than he thought of his own brothers. The way her eyes lit up when she was excited. How she bit her bottom lip when she got nervous. The curve of her nose and the fullness of her lips. She was beautiful to him.

He watched her often. He wondered if she was safe in her apartment all alone. After that whole business with Shredder, she had a target on her back just like he and his brothers did. He'd never tell but he'd go on extra patrols just to pass by April's apartment to make sure she had gotten home safely. Everything she did from talking on the phone to popping popcorn made his heart flutter.

"Raph?"

 _Oh shit_ Raphael thought. April shook him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, "just getting a little tired."

"It is getting a little late," Leo said, "we should be heading back."

"Don't be silly. It's almost 1 am. You guys can crash here. I don't have to work tomorrow and I'm sure if you let Splinter know you're with me it'll be fine." April said cheerily.

"What she said!" Mikey exclaimed. "I call one of the beds!" He ran into Taylor's old room and excitedly jumped on one of the twin beds that was stored in there.

April laughed "Umm ok. There's one more twin bed in there, someone can have the couch, and unfortunately that means two of you have to sleep on the floor. I have plenty of blankets to sleep on so it might not be that bad."

"Actually," Casey started, "Only one person has to sleep on the floor. Someone can crash in your bed with you O'Neil." He smiled and pinched her cheek. Raph snorted.

"Aw how romantic," April said sarcastically, "but I'll pass. Thanks."

Casey shrugged. "Your loss." He jumped over the back of the couch and landed perfectly on the cushions. "Night guys."

"Donnie, you can have the other bed. Raph and I will take the floor. You don't mind do you?" Leo asked.

Raphael waved his older brother off. "Nah, long as I got somewhere to crash."

"Cool. Night guys." April waved them goodbye and retreated to her room and shut the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt bad about not telling her closest friends her….predicament. _I'll tell them at the right time_ she thought. April lifted up her T-shirt and caressed her belly. _Don't worry kid. I've got you_.

She turned off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes. She found it hard to fall asleep because a certain turtle kept creeping its way into her thoughts. Raphael. She felt him tense up when she touched his knee earlier. She could tell he felt the unspoken energy between them.

How would that even work? He was her friend, pretty much a brother. Would that be awkward? And what about the others? It was apparent Mikey had a crush on her and she didn't want to hurt him by choosing his brother. Even Casey's sarcastic comments were thinly veiled attempts at flirting. Even if they got past all of that, could they begin a relationship? He _was_ a mutant turtle. She couldn't introduce him to her friends or family. Would a _physical_ relationship be possible? Could she live in the sewers with the baby?

 _The baby_.

Could Raphael be a dad? Would he even want to be? All these thoughts raced through April's mind and she didn't know how to deal with them. She thought about the way his amber eyes glowed when he talked about something he was passionate about. The way he was so protecting of his brothers and her. The way he snuck glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She was so confused.

15 feet away, a particular turtle was having the same thoughts. Raphael stared at the darkness with thoughts of April running through his mind. The way she laughs, the fact that she doesn't see them as freaks. But why would she want him? Mikey was funny, Donnie had smarts, Leo was noble, Casey was _human_. And what was he? The hothead. Raphael tried his best to shake the thoughts and get some sleep but that was easier said than done. Eventually, the thoughts subsided and he let his eyelids get heavier and heavier until he drifted off into sleep.

 _**The next morning**_

April was the first one up and decided she should cook her guys some breakfast. Men like that were always hungry and no doubt they would wake up with stomachs grumbling. About 20 minutes later, April's apartment was filled with the savory aroma of bacon and the sweet smell of maple syrup.

"Mmm, that smells great babe." Mikey said as he entered the living room.

"Well, I gotta keep my men fed." April replied with a smile.

"Geez, O'Neil, you cooking for an army?" Casey walked in stretching his arms. "By the way, invest in a comfier couch." He said rubbing his neck.

"Well, I knew you guys would be hungry when you woke up and I've seen you guys eat. You eat _more_ than an army. Secondly, no one told your ass to sleep on the damn couch anyway." April snapped.

Leonardo and Raphael chuckled. It was funny seeing Casey get told off by the smallest person in the room. Pretty soon everyone was seated in April's living room with a plate of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and cinnamon rolls in their laps. They ate their food while indulging in some Saturday morning cartoons.

After about an hour of cartoons, Leo agreed it was time to make their way out of April's hair.

"That was great Apes," Casey said climbing out the window, "I'll catch you guys later. I gotta get to work." The rest of the gang said their goodbyes to Casey and he exited April's apartment.

"Yeah April, breakfast was great but we gotta go too. Sensei's gotta be waiting for us to start practice." Leo said.

"It's no problem guys. You know I enjoy your company." She gave him a small smile and watched as he, followed by Mikey, followed by Donnie ran up her fire escape. Raphael was the last one to leave. He had one foot out the window when he turned around. "Thanks, for everything April. Breakfast, letting us stay over, you know."

He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "If that Dan guy gives you any problems you know you can call me. You can call anytime." April blushed a little when she noticed that he stressed the _anytime_. She didn't know if he did it intentionally or not but either way it made her feel good. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "So uh, yeah. See you."

"It's fine Raph, you know you're welcome here anytime. And thanks."

He smiled sheepishly and was prepared to leave when April walked over and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He was a little surprised by the gesture but eventually he found himself wrapping his massive arms around her lower back. Determined not to let the hug go on too long that it would get awkward, Raphael broke away first. He gave April a quick nod and was out the window. He waited until he got on the rooftop before he finally gave and let himself smile. He felt like his heart had gotten two sizes bigger that morning and he kept that grin plastered on his face until he finally caught up with his brothers. Then it was back to old straight faced Raph.

April closed her window and locked it shut. She smiled to herself as she replayed the last five minutes in her head. She and Raph hardly got to have one-on-one conversations that included more than three words between the two of them. She closed her eyes as she reimagined the color of his eyes, the curve of his muscles, and how good it felt when he held her.

April opened her eyes and was preparing to close the curtains when she noticed a figure on the rooftop across the street. The person wasn't moving, they just stood there. It took April a second to realize the figure was staring at her. She squinted her eyes to see better and-

* _gasp_ * "Dan."

 **A/N/:**

OK guys. As always please read and review. I absolutely LOVE Raphael. He's my favorite turtle and if I was April, I would've jumped his bones a long time ago LOL I love Raphril fics so of course he has a crush on April in this story. If you know of any good Raphael or Raphril fics that you would recommend please let me know. I get a kick out of reading them. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Warning** This chapter contains violence towards a pregnant woman

Chapter 5:

"Well April, everything looks great. The baby looks healthy, you've gained the right amount of weight, and the heartbeat is strong but it's a little irregular." Dr. Rodriguez said. April felt her eyes get wide. "Don't worry, its actually quite common in first time pregnancies and 85% of irregular heartbeats resolve on their own. We'll have you back soon to double check but everything else looks good."

April was back at the doctor's office for her monthly check-up. She found out she's 14 weeks or three and a half months along and out of her first trimester. Dr. Rodriguez said that from here on out, there's only a 3% chance of miscarrying so that made April feel good. The fact that her baby apparently had an irregular heartbeat was what worried her but she trusted her doctor. If he says she'll be fine, then April knew she was okay.

"Can I tell people now?" She asked.

Dr. Rodriguez chuckled. "Sure, I don't blame you for wanting to wait until I gave you the green light." Then he sighed. "I've had patients come in here only 3 weeks along with their entire families only to find out they lost the baby. The chance of miscarrying is extremely high the earlier in a pregnancy, sometimes 75%. After 12 weeks, the odds get better. Most women wait until this time to tell their families too. That way, there's a lesser chance of possibly having to tell them some bad news."

April nodded her head and gave him a small smile. April was able to see the baby again and it was about the size of a lemon. This time she could see more of its features. April could make out arms, legs, and even the head. It was still too early to determine of it was a boy or girl but April could wait for that.

Dr. Rodriguez cleaned off April's tummy and printed out another picture of the ultrasound. April smiled. She knew exactly who this picture was going to; a group of males about to become uncles.

April waved goodbye to the doctor and was out the door. April walked down the street, stopping periodically to check over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. She hadn't seen or heard from Dan since she saw him on the rooftop a month ago but that didn't stop her from being nervous. April pulled out her cell and called the turtles.

"Hey April," a voice answered, "What's up?"

"Hey Leo. Are you guys busy?"

"We're finishing up workouts. What's going on?"

"I gotta come by and talk to you guys. It's kinda important."

"Is it bad?" Leo asked.

April chuckled and looked at the baby picture. "Nope not at all."

"Oh, okay. Well come on down. By the time you get down here, we should be done." Leo responded.

"Ok cool. Hey do you mind if I call Casey? I need him to be there too."

"Sure. Come on down." Leo said. They hung up the phone and April immediately called Casey.

"Hello?" Casey answered sleepily.

April laughed "Did I wake you?"

"Nope, not at all," he lied, "What's going on?"

"Can you come down to the guys' place? I need to talk to you all. Nothing bad"

"Sure thing. On my way."

Before long, April was walking through the lair door into the turtle's kitchen. While she waited for the turtles to get done workouts, she thought she'd help herself to a snack. She took some ice cream out the freezer and put it in a bowl. After a few bites, she realized this wasn't satisfying her. She checked in the cabinets, found some potato chips, and sprinkled them on. _Not good enough_ she thought. She added some chocolate syrup to the top of her ice cream "sundae". Then added Skittles, and then came the peperoni, and a handful of popcorn. April didn't realize that as she was building her concoction, the kitchen slowly started filling up with her underground family.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph exchanged glances just as April found the pickle jar. She didn't add the pickle to the ice cream but she did hold it firmly in one hand while she held a spoon in the other.

 _Ahem._ Raphael cleared his throat. April glanced up and smiled. "Oh hey guys. I hope you don't mind. I got hungry."

"April. Are you okay?" Donatello wondered.

"I'm great. Why do you ask?" April continued to munch on her pickle, completely oblivious to the confusion surrounding her.

"Well," Leo started, "You just seem…different."

April laughed. "Guys I'm fine I swear. Have a seat." She gestured to the remaining chairs surrounding the table.

Just then Mikey appeared and stopped in his tracks. "April!"

"What?" she asked.

"You're having an ice cream-potatochip-chocolate-candy-and popcorn sundae without me? I'm hurt." Mikey folded his arms and poked his bottom lip out in mock disappointment.

April shot him a small smile and continued her sundae. "So April, you wanna tell us what goin' on?" Raphael asked. April nodded. "Yup, just as soon as Casey gets here." She said through a mouthful of pickle.

About 5 minutes later Casey strolled through the kitchen opening just as April finished the last bite of her pickle.

"Ok. What's with the family meet- geez April! What the _fuck_ are you eating?!" Casey exclaimed as he noticed the abomination in April's bowl.

"Have a seat Casey." April began. Casey pulled up a chair and spun it around so he could sit in it backwards. April took a deep breath and looked at the faces of the men she called her brothers. They all stared back at her expectantly waiting for her to begin.

 _Here goes._

"I know you've been wondering why I've been acting strangely. For example…" she glanced at the mostly empty ice cream bowl. "Well-" she stopped when she noticed that a furry hand was on her shoulder. She looked up at Splinter who stood by her side offering silent support. She gave him a smile and he gave her a nod. The guys raised their eyebrows, unsure of what was coming next.

"Well," She pulled out the picture of the baby's ultrasound and passed it around the table, "I'm pregnant."

The guys each looked at the picture of the small human but no one said a word. "Guys?" April asked. Nothing. "You're gonna be uncles!" Still silence. "Yay?" She threw her hands up in a _ta-da_ motion while she waited for someone to speak.

April was beginning to feel defeated when suddenly:

"You're pregnant?" asked Leonardo.

"I knew you smelled different!" said Donatello.

"Holy shit" said Raph.

"I'm gonna be Uncle Mikey?" asked Michelangelo with a smile.

"You've been getting laid?" asked Casey. April rolled her eyes at that remark.

"Yes to all of you." She giggled. "I'm a little over three months and I'm due around Christmas."

She stood up and cupped her growing belly as a demonstration of how big she was getting. "I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. It's still too early."

"I told April we would be here for her should she need any help." Splinter announced.

"Wait a second Sensei," Leo held up his hand to interrupt, "You knew?"

"Oh yes. I've known for months." Splinter said with a smile. "I'll leave you all to chat. I'll be meditating if you need me."

Splinter exited the kitchen and left the young adults in the kitchen.

"Wow," Casey started, "So you're knocked up."

"Yes Casey, I'm 'knocked up'." April shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this though. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, it's just been bumpy."

"Can I ask how this happened?" Donatello wondered. Everyone at the table raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Well I know the _technicalities_."

April smiled. "I know what you mean Donnie. Well, for starters it's Dan's." Raphael grunted and Leonardo shot him a look that said ' _don't start_ '.

"It all started 8 months ago when Dan started working at the news station. We worked on some pieces together but it never went further than that. Yeah, he flirted a few times but I never gave him the time of day. I got tired of him asking me out so two months later he finally asked me out and I told him yes. So we started dating. Things were going okay but we didn't do anything but dinner and an occasional make-out." Casey grinned, obviously getting off on the intimate details of April's love life.

"After two months of dating _,_ or four months ago, we finally decided to do…it. I figured why not? We had known each other for four months at that point and we were dating for two. It was going to happen sometime. If I'm doing the math correctly, I'm three months pregnant now but we started having sex four months ago. So I got pregnant a month after we first started doing it. I found out two months ago that I was pregnant and I was already a month along when I found out." April put her face in her hands. "As soon as I got confirmation from my doctor that I was pregnant I told Dan." She sighed. "And he wants nothing to do with me or the baby. That's why I was crying that night in my apartment. He called me to tell me he doesn't want to be a father." At this point April's tears started flowing. She never thought that she would ever have to raise a child by herself. But here she was.

Leonardo placed a hand on April's shoulder. "I'm so sorry April. Sensei's right. We'll be here to help if you need us." April was met with nods of agreement from her friends.

"Yeah, right after I go kick that piece of shit's ass." Casey stood up prepared to leave and go find Dan.

"Damn right, I'm going with Case." Raphael stood up and crushed his beer can in his hand. They stated heading to the door when April stopped them. April loved that they were ready to leap into action for her but she couldn't let them go out and search for Dan with guns blazing. She had faith in her guys but who knew what Dan was capable of?

"No guys, it's okay." April reassured them. "He's not worth it." Casey and Raphael exchanged glances wondering if they should continue out the door. They decided that if April said to drop it, then that's what they should do. April smiled as she remembered something. "Hey Donnie and Mikey?"

"Yeah?" They responded simultaneously.

"Remember you guys complimented me on my 'perfume'?" she chuckled. "I guess you guys were smelling the baby." Donatello blushed and Mikey gushed.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed. "Uncle Mikey and Baby Dude, or Dudette, already have a _special_ connection." He wiggled his fingers as if he were explaining some otherworldly phenomenon. April couldn't help but burst into laughter.

April spent the next few hours with her friends. Mikey wouldn't stop asking April if he could rub her belly, Donatello was blabbering on about building a sonogram so the guys could see and hear the baby as well, and Leo, Casey, and Raph were making plans on how to deal with Dan in the event he tried anything. April tried to tell them to relax but to no avail.

She was glad the guys weren't judging her although Casey was more concerned with the details of April's sexual encounters. Joking aside, Casey claimed he would love to be an Uncle to April's child and would leave Dan alone for the time being.

It slowly started approaching midnight and April decided it was time for her to get home. She said her goodbyes to the guys and promised to call them when she got home to let them know she was safe.

April walked the dark New York City streets as quickly as she could. She loved her city during the day but at night was when she got nervous. There were all types of people roaming the streets during this hour. Gangs, drug addicts, prostitutes, Dan. She held her phone firmly in her hand prepared to use it at the first sign of something fishy. Thankfully, she got to her apartment with no problems.

April turned the key to her apartment door and walked in. She flicked on the light and breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy to finally be at home and she was so close to her bed. She threw her keys and cell on the kitchen counter and kicked her shoes off by the door. She was about to plop herself on the couch when she heard a knock at the door. _Who the hell could that be this late?_ she wondered.

April peeked through the peephole and saw no one. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. April started to walk down the hallway to see if anyone was there when-

 _Slam!_

April spun around and saw Dan standing at her apartment door. He wiggled the doorknob to show April that he not only shut her door but he had also locked her out.

"April. How nice to see you. You're looking…full." He started to approach her. She didn't like the menacing look on his face.

"Dan please." April pleaded. She backed away slowly to as far away as possible from him. She turned to run but she didn't get far. Dan caught April by her hair and threw her to the ground. She yelped in pain. Dan wrapped his hand around her throat, picked her up off the floor and held her against a wall.

"Dan—" April couldn't speak. Dan closed his fist tighter around her neck. He got close to her ear. "You brought this on yourself. Just had to do this the hard way huh?" he whispered.

April was starting to lose her vision. She clawed at his hand, hoping he would let her go. He threw her to the floor once more and April struggled to catch her breath. "I told you to take care of it but no. You had to be stupid." April was so focused on trying to breathe that she didn't see the foot coming towards her face. Dan kicked her with so much force that she flew into the wall.

April spit blood on the floor and clutched her chest. "You don't want to get rid of it on your own? Fine, I'll help." Dan brought his foot back and kicked April again. This time right in her stomach.

"No Dan! Please! The baby!" April squeaked out. Dan had choked her so hard her voice only came out as a whisper.

"I know. That's what I was aiming for." He said smugly. He brought back his foot and was getting ready to kick April again when she saw an opportunity to kick Dan and took it. April kicked Dan in the crotch and as soon as he fell to the floor, April took off running.

"Help! Help! Please someone help me!" April banged on her neighbors doors but no answer. Dan regained his composure and ran after April. April ran into the apartment's stairwell and started to make her way toward the stairs when Dan caught her arm. He yanked April back and pushed her into a wall. Dan closed his fist and struck April in the face repeatedly and she was starting to lose consciousness quickly. April fought back as best she could. She tried to stick her thumbs into Dan's eyes and tried to scratch his face to give her a chance to run. Disoriented and tired, April tried once again to run away when he was distracted worrying about his eyes. April made her way to the top of a flight of stairs and was getting ready to run when she felt something shove her hard in the back.

April fell to the floor and tumbled down the flight of stairs. She felt her face, arms, and legs connect repeatedly with the hard concrete. The entire way down, all April could see was the blurry pattern of stairs, ceiling, stairs, ceiling, stairs, ceiling. April hit the bottom of the stairs with a loud _Thud!_ She couldn't move, she could hardly see. She was in so much pain. She saw Dan as a blur at the top of the stairs before he started to make his way down to her.

April squeaked out a small "Help." Dan made his way to the bottom of the steps and knelt down to put his face a few inches away from April's.

"Tsk, Tsk."

At this point April could only make out colors and outlines. April knew she was a few minutes away from blacking out completely. Dan delivered the final blow by striking April again. She couldn't do anything but watch the darkness close in around her.

 _A/N:_

Woah, that was hard to write. I hope it flowed well enough. I know in the books and the T.V. show and the movies April kicks ass but I gave Dan the upper-hand just to show how much of an evil ass he is. I'll try to update as soon as I can. As always, please read and review. To dragonegyptianblue, Dan's on the roof because he's a grade-A creeper lol

Oh and I hope April explaining the history of her and Dan made sense. I re-read it like 8 times to make sure it didn't confuse anyone. If it's still confusing, here's a quick timeline breakdown:

8 months ago: April and Dan met

6 months ago: They started dating

4 months ago: They had sex for the first time

3 months ago: April conceived

2 months ago: April found out she was pregnant/1 month along

Now: April 3 months along


	6. Chapter 6

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

*Sorry this took SUUUPER long. I hit serious writer's block and then when that passed, I was able to write the first half of this chapter. Then, life hit me like a ton of bricks so that postponed any writing for a while. Sorry!*

Chapter 6:

" _Hello? Hello Ma'am? Do you know where you are? Can you tell me your name?"_

April opened her eyes and was immediately met with bright lights. She realized she was moving. Gliding, floating even. Everything was still cloudy. April could make out white walls, and paintings. She closed her eyes again.

" _Ma'am, I need you to stay with me. We have a white female, mid 20's, expecting, about 3-4 months along, found by a neighbor at the bottom of a flight of stairs."_ April heard the voice say.

" _I need an emergency room prepped STAT. Victim has a busted lip, broken nose, several broken ribs, broken wrist, and cracked eye socket. Fetal heart rate dropping rapidly. Victim going in and out of consciousness, may have internal bleeding."_

April opened her eyes again and saw a woman dressed in medical attire.

 _The hospital_ she thought. _The baby_.

 _Please let the baby be okay_ she pleaded. April tried to speak but no sound came out.

" _Ma'am, is your name April?"_ April tried to squeak out a 'Yes' but to no avail. She managed to nod her head slightly.

" _Okay sweetheart, we'll take care of you."_ April nodded again and felt herself drift off.

* _Meanwhile_ *

Casey and the rest of the turtles were enjoying a pizza and watching an old martial arts movie. "Y'know Case," Raphael said in-between bites, "You could watch a million of these movies, and you still couldn't kick my ass."

Casey chuckled. "Yeah, whatever Hulk. Just wait, I'll catch you off guard one of these days and *Bam!* Right in your big dome." Casey felt his phone vibrate. He scrunched up his face when he saw the number.

"Something wrong Case?" Leo asked.

"No, I just don't recognize the number," Casey answered the phone. "Hello? It's Mount Sinai Hospital." he said to the guys. The turtles stopped what they were doing and listened intently to Casey's phone conversation. "Yes, I know an April. Oh, my God. Yes I'm on my way."

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"It's April, there's been an accident. It's not looking too good. I'm going over there and I'll call you guys as soon as I know something." Casey explained and rushed out the door.

A while later, the turtles and Splinter were waiting around the phone waiting for Casey to call. The air was filled with desperation, anxiety, and sadness over their good friend.

"Come on Case, please tell us April's okay." Michelangelo begged.

Leonardo and Raphael were busy pacing the room. "I swear if that Dan guy did this to her-" Raphael said through clenched teeth. He was so angry he couldn't even form a complete sentence. _Please, April_ he thought.

* _Ring! Ring_ *

Donatello answered the phone and put it on speaker so everyone could hear. "Casey? You're on speaker."

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I'm at the hospital and I just spoke to the nurse. April is in surgery. She got banged up pretty bad. A lot of bones are broken. Her ribs, her wrist, nose. They said one of the neighbors found April at the bottom of some stairs. Based on her injuries, she didn't just fall, the nurses think someone did this to her. I happen to agree, and I think we might have an idea as to who wanted to hurt April." Casey almost spat the last part out.

He sighed. "The baby's heart rate was dropping, the doctors are going to try and save the baby before they work on April but," he sighed again, "it's not looking good. I'll call you guys back if anything changes." Casey hung up the phone and Raphael shot up. He walked over to the wall and punched a hole in it.

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed.

"What?!" Raph snapped back, "That piece of shit did this to her, I know it. I swear when I see him, I'm ripping his throat out." Raphael was fuming. He needed to hurt someone or some _thing._ Now.

"Raph, I know you're upset, we all are. But punching the walls isn't going to fix anything." Leo started, "Getting worked up won't help either, it'll just get you angrier and in turn, it'll get you in trouble. We have to be smart about this. Dan messed with April so therefore, he messed with us. We'll get him though. I promise."

Raphael huffed and shook his head. "I'll be in the training room." He said and walked off. Mikey started to walk after him when Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go." The ninjitsu master said softly. Mikey gave him a nod and sat down and put his head in his hands.

Sometime later back at the hospital, Casey sat in the waiting room for an update on April's condition. The anticipation was eating away at him. He knew the turtles were waiting on an update as well. After what felt like an eternity, a nurse finally appeared.

"Mister Jones?" an older looking nurse came over to him.

Casey immediately stood up. "Yes?"

"I'm Nurse Ann. I'm one of the nurses overseeing April's surgery and recovery. April is out of surgery. It wasn't easy. She had three broken ribs and a punctured lung, amongst other bumps and bruises. We got her wrist, nose and eye patched up pretty well but she'll be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks."

Casey nodded. "The baby?" he asked.

Nurse Ann sighed. "That wasn't easy either. It was looking really bad for a while there. Thankfully, we eventually got the baby's heartbeat back to where it's supposed to be. If she was a few weeks further along, we could've lost it. Both mother and baby are a little shaken up but we're expecting a full recovery from both. April will be fine to go home in about two weeks but we're keeping her for a month to monitor the baby and to make sure there are no long-term complications."

 _Thank goodness_ Casey thought. "Can I see her?" He asked.

Nurse Ann smiled "Of course, she's in room 0319 right down that hall." Nurse Ann pointed the way and took off. Casey walked to April's room and opened the door. The sight he saw put a lump in his throat. April's normally smooth, creamy colored skin was now swollen and red. She had bandages across her nose and over one eye. Casey could see the stitches that went across half of her bottom lip and that her left hand was in a cast.

He felt tears sting his eyes. He walked over and sat next to April and took her hand. April was too good a person and had too beautiful a soul to have something like this happen to her. She didn't deserve to be in pain. Casey called the guys to let them know what was going on. He described to them what Nurse Ann told him and how long April would be in the hospital for. The guys were thankful that she hadn't lost the baby. Casey also described to the guys what he saw and even sent them a picture of their _hogosha._ Casey could hear their gasps on the other end as they looked at the picture of their friend. Casey even heard Donatello consoling Mikey's cries. Casey let his own tears fall as he looked at the friend he could no longer recognize. Casey told the guys he was spending the night with April and hung up the phone. Casey kissed April's good hand and placed a tiny kiss on her forehead. He curled up on the tiny couch in the room and cried himself to sleep.

*1 month later*

Casey was back at the hospital with April helping her pack her things. The doctors finally gave April the OK to go home and she didn't hesitate. She missed the fresh air and life outside the hospital. She was able to stand up and walk around but she was still in a lot of pain.

"Thanks for helping me pack up, Case." She gave Casey a small smile as she folded her tank tops. "I don't think I could've done this by myself." Her hand was still in a cast but she had more mobility in her hand now than she did a few weeks ago.

"It's no problem, Ape. Any time you need help, you know you can call on me or the guys. Especially now since you're a little….incapacitated." April shot Casey a glare. He chuckled "I'm not talking about the stylish bandages you're wearing. I mean-" He gestured to her growing belly. April rolled her eyes. She rubbed her midsection. She was four and a half months now. She had grown so much in the hospital that couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore. Not that she had a reason to.

"Yeah, pretty soon I won't even be able to get up off of the couch. So any help offered will be greatly appreciated." She chuckled. Casey came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." Casey said "The guys are waiting at your place." April nodded.

Casey, April, and the turtles agreed it was best if April stayed down in the sewers until Dan no longer posed a threat to April and the baby. So the turtles had agreed to come over and help April pack up a few things.

 _**Back at April's apartment**_

April walked slowly back up the stairs to her apartment door. The memories of that night flooded back to April. Soon, physical pain wasn't the only pain she was experiencing. Casey noticed April had stopped and realized that she was feeling upset. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "C'mon April, we're almost there. Nothing's gonna happen while I'm standing here." April took a deep breath and kept walking. She tried not to pay too much attention to her surroundings. The hallway, the stairs, the walls. A month later and it was still too soon.

Casey unlocked the door to April's apartment and allowed April to step in. She breathed in the familiar smell of her safe haven. She took notice of the place she hadn't seen in a month. It was strange but familiar at the same time. She also noticed that there were five extra bodies in her apartment. They all stared at her, not sure if they should approach her. April figured they were nervous about her appearance. She decided to break the tension first. "Hey guys! I've missed you." She extended her arms and invited them in for hugs.

Michelangelo was the first one up. He gave April as tight a hug as he could without hurting her. "I'm so glad you're home." He said. One by one, each turtle gave April a warm embrace and told her how happy they were that she was home. The last person to give April a hug was Karai. April not only returned Karai's hug but she held on a little longer. It had been so long since April had any close, loving contact with another human that wasn't Casey. April smiled at Karai. Ever since the former foot clan member cut her ties with the Shredder and changed her ways, April liked hanging out with her and saw her as a really good friend. They hadn't seen each other in a while due to Karai being in Japan but apparently she and Leo kept in _very_ close contact. April was glad that she and Leo had finally stopped pretending they didn't have a crush on each other and made it official.

"Welcome home sweetie." Karai placed a gentle kiss on April's forehead and led her to the couch. "We have so much to catch up on, starting with _that_." Karai said, pointing to April's belly. April and Karai exchanged stories while the guys packed up April's clothes and a few things she would need down in the sewer.

Later that evening, Donatello ordered pizza and the gang sat around and ate while Karai told of her adventures in Japan. The group tried to make April feel as comfortable as possible with food, laughter, and friends given the recent events in April's life. The only one who wasn't enjoying themselves was Raphael. He couldn't laugh and joke around while the girl of his affections was battered and bruised. He felt his skin getting hotter the more he thought about the damage he would do to Dan when he saw him. Raphael couldn't take it anymore. He crushed his soda can and shot up. The rest of the group got silent and stared up at Raphael.

"Are we really gonna sit here and pretend like everything is okay?! Sitting here eating pizza and shit while that fucker is roaming the streets?" Raphael huffed. "I'm sorry April, but have you seen yourself? Look at what he did to you!"

"Raph—" April started.

"No. Raph nothing. I'm telling 'ya Ape. I'd better not see him around the city." Raph began wringing his hands together trying not to punch another hole in a wall.

"Raph! Sit." April demanded. Raphael reluctantly took a seat back on the couch. "I know you're upset and want to do something. I'm upset too." April sighed. "I just did a month stay at the hospital because of that asshole. Do you know what he did to me? Like, _really_ did?"

April took a deep breath and relayed the events of the night that put her in the hospital. She saw how the story was making her friends uncomfortable and sad and angry but she needed them to really understand what she was dealing with. She needed them to feel the pain that radiated to her core and not just the physical pain on the surface. Through tears April told them that she was in pain and hurting, but also that she needed them more than ever.

Raphael seemed to calm down when he realized that he and his brothers simply being there for April was helping her more than him beating the shit out of Dan.

After another round of hugs for April and more pizza, everyone decided it was best if they wrapped things up and headed underground. Casey said goodbye first and took off to get some sleep before work. Karai was next to leave. She gave Leo a peck on the cheek and gave April a kiss on the forehead. "I'll text you later to check on you." Karai gave April's hands a squeeze and left.

The turtles and April grabbed the packed items and took off onto the fire escape. Mikey tucked April under his arm. "I can't wait for us to be roomies." He whispered into April's ear. "And you can have all the Orange Crush you want." April shot him a smile and gave one last look at her apartment. The place she had grown to love over the last few years. She knew she would come back eventually but it still felt sad.

Leonardo noticed the gloomy look on April's face. He patted her arm. "Come on, a grandpa-to-be is waiting for you to arrive."

A/N:

As always R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

** **OMG I haven't uploaded in a month?! Why didn't you guys tell me** **ill try to upload at the pace I did before but with my new job and school starting it might be kind of hard but I'll try. When I first thought of this story I knew I wanted certain parts and scenes to happen but I didn't realize that I needed to obviously fill in the blanks and that's where the blocks and breaks are coming in at lol Anyhoo, here's Chapter 7** **

Chapter 7:

April sat on the makeshift pizza box couch and flipped through the fashion magazine she was reading. April had been living with the guys for about a month and a half now and even though she loved them, she was beginning to suffer from cabin fever. She was only allowed to go up to the surface for work and doctor's appointments. Even then, April had a personal escort. Pretty soon she'd only be allowed up for work since Donnie was finishing up building an ultrasound monitor just for April. She loved Donatello but she was still going to continue to see her doctor for check-ups and questions. She assured the guys that they could still use the equipment to see the baby whenever they wanted.

She hadn't heard from Dan since the night he put her in the hospital but the guys wanted to be safe rather than sorry. They were trying their best to make April as comfortable as possible but she was dealing with a lot; her pregnancy, her new living situation, dealing with an abusive ex, and recovering from injuries given to her by that same ex. April was grateful for their help, they practically waited on her hand and foot but she needed to get out of the sewer.

April got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen to make a snack. Just then, Leonardo and Donatello walked into the living room.

"Okay Donnie," Leo started, "See if you can find any of Dan's favorite hangouts. We have to find this guy and get him off the st—"

**BANG!**

Leo and Donnie ran into the kitchen to see April crouched in front of a fallen bowl of cereal. "April! What happened?" Leonardo asked. April looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I dropped my cereal." April began to sob and Leo raised an eyebrow in Donnie's direction.

"Hormones." Donatello answered. He walked over to help April up off of the floor. "It's okay April, its fine."

"But my cereal, it's gone. And I made a mess." April wept.

"I know but it's okay. We'll get Mikey to clean it up." April nodded as Donnie led her back to the living room.

"MIKEY!" Donnie and Leo both shouted.

A few hours later the turtles, April, and Casey were in the living room trying to find a movie to watch. The gang had narrowed it down to either Mikey's choice of 'Dumb and Dumber' or Raphael's choice of 'Fight Club'. April casually flipped through another magazine the guys gave to her. She figured she'd pass the time while the guys argued and Donnie popped the popcorn. Suddenly she felt movement in her midsection.

April peeked under her magazine and studied her belly. A few seconds passed and April felt the movement again, only this time, she SAW the movement too. She had often felt the baby move inside her but this was the first time she had actually seen it. She put the magazine down and studied her belly some more. She rubbed the area where she saw the kick come from to try and get the baby to move again. Sure enough, the spot on her belly extended, signaling another kick.

"Hey guys," April said pointing to her belly, "Look." The guys stopped fighting and looked at where April was pointing.

"Umm, yeah you're pregnant. Your stomach's gonna look like that for a little longer." Raph said with an eye roll.

"No I mean it," April said exasperated, " _Look._ " April pulled up her shirt to expose her tummy. "Geez Ape, it looks like you swallowed a basketball." Casey remarked. April rolled her eyes.

"Just look." She said.

The guys leaned closer to see what was so fascinating about April's protruding belly. Even Donatello poked his head in from the kitchen. She rubbed the spot on her belly again and waited. Pretty soon the bulge popped out again and wiggled around.

April heard the guys gasp. "Holy crud! It- it moved!" Mikey exclaimed, "I saw it move!"

April giggled. "Yeah this is my first time seeing it too. I feel it moving around a lot. This little guy, or girl, is very active."

"Yeah it is. It's almost like that scene out of 'Alien'." Casey said with a smirk. April rolled her eyes again.

"Hey April?" Donnie asked from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if um, I feel it? Y'know for science?" He rubbed the back of his neck. April smiled. She loved that Donnie was so polite and didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"For science?" April said with a grin. Donnie blushed. "Sure, Don." Donnie retreated back into the kitchen to wash his hands and soon came into the living room. He knelt down next to April and placed his hand over where they saw the movement come from. After a few moments of nothing, April saw Donatello's brow furrow.

"Try moving your fingertips in small circles. Or give some light presses." April directed. Donnie did as he was told. Soon, April felt the small kick and saw Donnie's eyes light up. "He's moving! Err- _its_ moving! Wow." Donnie exclaimed. April giggled at Donnie's excitement.

"Yeah, that's your Uncle Donnie." April cooed to her belly. She shot Don a small smile to which he happily returned.

"My turn! My turn!" Mikey shouted. He shoved Donatello's hand away and placed his hand where Donnie's was. "Hey there, buddy. This is your Uncle Mikey. When you get out, we're gonna have loads of fun. I'm gonna teach you how to play video games, and teach you how to cook, and," he leaned in close and whispered, "I'll even show you where my stash of snacks are." As if on cue, the baby began to kick feverishly. "Woah, that's so cool." Mikey said in awe.

"Geez Mike, kid's not even here yet and yer already hoggin'." Casey said. Mikey pouted and moved to make room for Casey. "Ok, ok, cool Uncle comin' through." Casey placed his hand on April's belly and waited. "Woah, Ape, this kid's gotta lot of energy. You know what that means right?" April raised an eyebrow. "Obviously we're gonna teach him to fight so he can kick ass with us when he's older."

"I think not." April folded her arms in protest. Casey shrugged. "Don't worry kid," He leaned closer to April's bump, "I'll teach you some moves when yer mom's not around." He winked at April and April shot him a stern glare in response.

The guys took turns rubbing April's belly and making conversation with the baby. Even Raph, Leo and Splinter got in on the fun. Everyone was so preoccupied with having some time with the impending little one, that they all forgot that they were supposed to be watching a movie.

**1 week later**

April laid across her bed and skimmed through her pregnancy books. Now that she was more than halfway through her pregnancy, she had a lot more to read up on and more questions than she knew what to do with. After reading a few chapters, she started to get bored. It was going on two months since April moved underground.

 _Someone please save me_ she thought.

 _*Knock knock*_

April looked up and was surprised to see Karai standing at the doorway. April jumped off the bed and ran over to give her friend a hug. "Finally! Another female face!" April exclaimed.

Karai returned the hug and led April over to the bed. "I know how much you've been dying to get out of here." Karai said. April frowned. Karai giggled. "Leo told me. You haven't been hiding your boredom as well as you think. The guys can tell you're getting a little stir-crazy."

Oh." April bowed her head a little in disappointment. "I hope they don't think I don't like it down here. I love it and I love them. I just want to be able to walk the city streets again without fear or protection." Karai placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"They know you love them, but they also know you want to get out of here. It's only natural. You lived on the surface your whole life. They understand." Karai reached down to the floor and grabbed a clothes bag that April didn't even noticed she'd brought. "And because they're so understanding, they called in reinforcements. Me." Karai said pointing at herself with her thumb.

"In this bag is an outfit, shoes, and makeup. Get dressed. I'm taking you out to lunch and our reservation is in two hours." Karai kissed April on the cheek and rushed April to the shower to get ready.

An hour later, April emerged from her bedroom and entered the living room. She blushed at the ooh's and ahh's she got from her five male friends. She was wearing silver strappy sandals that showed off her plum purple toenail polish. She wore a cream colored strapless empire mini dress that flowed perfectly over her growing belly and tastefully revealed her long, toned legs. On her newly refreshed face was a splash of rosy pink on her cheeks and eyelids and was paired with a nice pale pink lipstick. Her hair was in a sleek half up-do and Karai had helped April take it a step further with a light pink floral crown. April accessorized her outfit with a silver tennis bracelet, small silver hoop earrings, the silver butterfly necklace her father had given her for her 8th birthday and topped it all off with a light shimmer dust across her shoulders and chest.

"Woah April," Mikey said in awe, "You look beautiful." April blushed even more.

"Thanks, Mikey."

Casey walked over and gave April a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her in a hug. "Normally I would crack a joke about how girly you look but today I'm not. In all seriousness April, you really look amazing."

April was met with nods of agreement from the turtles and Karai. April didn't realize but a certain turtle sat away from the rest of the group. Raphael watched April from a few feet away and he couldn't believe his eyes.

 _My God. She's so beautiful._ He thought. Raph marveled at the glow she was emitting. She looked like an angel. His angel in disguise. He loved how the glitter on her shoulders made her radiate in the lair's artificial lighting. The way her hair pulled back made her cheekbones pop. The way the pink on her lips made them look fuller and softer. He could almost imagine kissing-

" _Ahem"_

 _Oh, Shit_ Raph thought. He snapped out of his daze to find everyone staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"I said, 'How do I look?'" April asked.

"Oh, uh, fine." Raph stammered. _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_ He cursed at himself. He had an opportunity to not be an ass and he missed it. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I'll see ya later." Raph stood up from the table he was sitting at and walked out the room as fast as he could.

"Um….okay?" Karai said with confusion. "Let's go April." Karai grabbed April by the hand and led her out of the sewers and up to the surface.

Meanwhile, Raph paced around his bedroom hitting himself in the forehead. How was it possible for one person to be such a complete fuck up? "You look fine? Just _fine_?" He growled at himself. _It's not hard to give a decent compliment. Especially to a girl like that. And yet, you managed to screw it up. She probably hates you._ He thought.

He plopped down on the bed and put his face in his hands.

 _*knock knock_ *

Raphael looked up to see Mikey standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" Raph snapped.

"Woah, relax dude. Just came to see if you were still alive after that crash." Mikey said with a grin. The grin disappeared however when Mikey saw that his brother wasn't in a joking mood. "Okay seriously bro, what was that?" Mikey asked.

Raph sighed. "I dunno. It's like my mind goes blank when she's around. She looked amazing Mike. You saw. Just _beautiful_. But for some reason those words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I'm an idiot." Raph sighed again.

"Nah, not an idiot. In love maybe."

Raph looked at his younger brother with an eyebrow raised. "Don't look at me like that Raph, you know it's true. The others may not see it but I do. I may joke around a lot but I know when to be serious too. You love her Raph." Mikey said. "I see the way you blush when she comes around. How you fiddle with your hands when she talks to you. You turn into a big teddy bear around her."

Raph chuckled. "I guess I do huh?" Mikey gave his brother a nudge on the arm. "Don't worry bro, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Mike." Raph gave his brother a fist bump.

"Talk to her Raph. I'm here for ya if you need me." Mikey said standing up and leaving the room.

Raph nodded and fell back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about how it would feel to touch his angel on Earth.

On the surface, Karai and April walked arm in arm down the few blocks to the Italian restaurant Karai had reserved. April made sure to make every second in the fresh air count. She paid extra attention to the way the breeze felt on her skin and the way the August sun kissed her shoulders. It felt nice to be outside without having to check behind her shoulders every few feet.

The blush never left April's face given the fact that almost everyone she walked past complimented her on her pregnancy glow and overall beauty. April hadn't felt beautiful since her accident. She still had a small scar above her top lip and a small bruise under her eye that made her self-conscious but the smiles and nods had April slowly getting her strong confidence back.

April and Karai walked into the restaurant and immediately April was overcome with the smell of good authentic Italian food. The smell of garlic, basil, and marinara sauce. She could almost taste the freshly baked bread and the tanginess of homemade pesto. It had been months since she was able to go out to eat. Her diet down in the sewer consisted of pizza, cereal, Chinese food, and the rare opportunities Casey brought over some fruit. Finally she was going to get some real food.

Karai told the hostess about their reservation. "Oh, yes." The bubbly blonde spoke. "We've been expecting you. Right this way." The hostess gestured for the two women to follow her to a room in the back away from the rest of the diners.

"Are we going in that room? Don't we need menus?" April asked curiously. Karai giggled. "Yes to the first question, no to the second."

"Enjoy." The hostess gave them a smile and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

"You ready?" Karai asked.

"Um…..yes?" April responded. _What's going on?_ She thought.

Karai opened the big double doors and-

" _SURPRISE!"_

April was sure she jumped out of her skin for a split second. When she got over the initial shock of the sudden noise, her eyes surveyed the room and she realized what was going on.

The room was decorated with blue and pink streamers, blue and pink balloons, a three tiered cake decorated with pink and blue roses, a table with gifts stacked upon it, and a huge banner that read 'Congratulations April!'

A baby shower. _Her_ baby shower. April took in the smiling faces of all the attendants. Some coworkers from the news station, her neighbors, Karai even tracked down some of April's family and some childhood friends.

April felt her eyes brimming with tears. So much love in one room and it was all for her. Warm smiles and tight hugs celebrating the new chapter in April's life. She was so grateful for the people in her life, the people that she mistakenly thought didn't care about her.

"Oh 'Rai." April said fighting back tears, "I don't know what to say. Thank you." April embraced her friend and gave her as tight a hug as her belly would allow. Karai returned the hug.

"It wasn't all me. The guys helped. They love you April. We all do." Karai remarked. Karai brushed a fallen tear off of April's cheek. "No time for tears, time for fun."

The mother-to-be celebrated the newest edition to her life with her closest friends and family. They munched on finger sandwiches, Italian lunches provided by the restaurant, and April's favorite type of cake for dessert; vanilla cake with buttercream icing.

The baby shower attendees then played all of the typical baby shower games such as guessing with a string how big April's belly was, baby shower word scramble, the diaper changing race, and many more. Afterwards, April sat in a huge white wicker chair and opened all of the gifts she had received. She got a diaper bag from an aunt, a bunch of clothes and bottles from friends, a stroller from Karai, and to April's surprise, she received a crib from none other than her favorite mutant turtles.

"The guys put some money together to get this for you. It was the least they could do for their niece or nephew. Oh, and Mikey wanted me to tell you he pitched in the most money. He's in the running for 'Favorite Uncle'." Karai said with an eye roll and smile.

April chuckled, "Oh, Mikey." April looked around at all of the faces that came out to the shower to support her. "Thanks again, for everything. For being here, for being my friend, my sister." April said to Karai. "I love you."

Karai wrapped her arm around April. "I love you too." The two women embraced and shared a moment of pure love and adoration for each other.

The shower continued for some hours longer and even forced the restaurant to stay open an hour later than usual. Around midnight, the party began to end and some friends helped clean up the banquet room the party was in. Gifts were loaded in Karai's car for her to bring down to the lair at another time. April thanked her family and friends for coming, accepted all of their 'congratulations', and hugged them goodbye. She and Karai walked towards the sewer opening that led to the turtles' lair.

"Ugh, I can't wait until I don't need a bodyguard. Not that I don't love you walking with me." April assured.

"Relax, I'm not walking you all the way to the front door. It's just until you're under the surface." The mother and aunt-to-be chatted during the ten minute walk to the sewer opening about the day's events and the upcoming arrival of the newest member of the unique family.

Once they got to manhole cover, April and Karai gave each other one last hug. "I'll have Leo bring the gifts and stuff down tomorrow. You get some rest." Karai instructed. April nodded and started to make her way down the opening towards her second home. She gave Karai one final wave goodbye and disappeared below the surface.

April started to make her way down the winding tunnels when she felt her phone vibrate. Thanks to Donnie, April had to be the only person in New York City whose phone worked in the sewer. April pulled her phone out of the tiny clutch she carried to see who could be contacting her this late.

April saw the number that had popped up on her screen and she instantly felt her heart fall into her stomach. Although she had deleted this person's name out of her phone, she still had the 10 digit number memorized and knew immediately who it was.

 _(718) 576-9284_

 _Hi princess. You're a tough girl, you know that? Lol Hey how was the shower? You looked beautiful xoxo_

A/N:

The Silvernote, yes this is movieverse about 5 years after the 2016 movie. Shredder has been dealt with permanently and Karai has realized that she loved Leonardo and decided she should part ways with the Footclan. Oh, in this version Casey has his iconic chin length hair, not the buzzcut from the movie. Bleh

April is a little over 6 months pregnant

Also, DO NOT call that number lol I don't know if it belongs to someone or not. I just typed random digits. The only thing real about that number is the area code.

I will try to update as soon as possible. R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

April, the Mom

A TMNT Fanfic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

 **Did you guys miss me? Sorry for the four month gap in between uploads. Please enjoy Chapter 8 of April, the Mom and you guys will be pleased to know that Chapter 9 is already in progress. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

It had been a month since April got the first creepy text message from Dan. It wasn't the text that made her nervous, it was what the message had _said_.

' _How was the shower?_ _You looked beautiful'_

How did he know about the shower and what she looked like? Was he following her? _Stalking_ her?

Things only got worse from that night. Dan had upgraded from messages to phone calls that had gone from creepy to flat-out sinister. First, was the heavy breathing and hanging up to _'Next time I won't put you in the hospital. I'll kill you.'_ That was the last straw. Donatello had custom built a phone for April to use that Dan would never get the number to and it even had a tracking device just in case.

Forget cabin fever, April didn't have the urge to get to the surface like she used to. Now that she was seven months along and finally in her third trimester, she needed to be as safe and as cautious as possible.

April walked over to the floor length mirror in the spare room the turtles had given her and examined her belly. She looked down. She had grown so much over the last few weeks that she couldn't see her feet anymore. She ran her fingers across her bump and sighed. "Don't worry kid, we'll be fine."

April walked out of the room and towards the kitchen for a snack. She had an appointment with Dr. Ramirez in a few hours so she figured she'd better eat something beforehand just in case the wait was long.

"Hey April!" Mikey greeted her from the living room. He wiped his brow with a towel, a clear sign he had just gotten done with training. "And hello to my favorite nephew." He cooed to her belly.

" _Niece._ " Karai corrected. Karai had joined them in the sewers because she was taking April to her doctor's appointment. That, and stopping in to see Leonardo for a quick visit as well. "I'm calling it, it's a girl. I _feel_ it." Karai closed her eyes and clenched her fists for emphasis as if she were somehow wishing it into existence.

"Nuh uh," Mikey continued, "That there is a little dude." he said pointing at April. April rolled her eyes. Every day, the topic of conversation amongst the group was whether or not April would be having a boy or girl. It didn't matter to April, as long as it was healthy.

"That's what you think. But April and I are gonna find out today for sure. Right, April?" Karai asked.

"Wrong."

Karai and Mikey's faces both fell. "Why not?" asked Mikey.

"I told you guys, it's gonna be a surprise." April walked into the kitchen and emerged a few moments later with a grape popsicle. "Besides, does it really matter?"

"Yes!" Karai and Mikey replied in unison, startling April. "I don't know if I should start buying pink or blue clothes." Karai pouted. "Buying everything in green or yellow is getting boring. C'mon Ape, am I buying tutus or suspenders?" April chuckled. "Buy both just in case and return as needed." Karai stuck out her tongue and April gave her a wink and a laugh.

"Well what about our bet?" Mikey chimed in. April gave a deep sigh and shook her head. She knew about the bet her little family had going on about the gender of the baby. So far the group was split 3/3 with Karai, Casey, and Donnie claiming a girl and Raph, Mikey, and Leo thinking a boy. Splinter was undecided so far but leaning towards April's 'so long as it's healthy' option.

"Your bet will have to wait." April replied. "Because I'm not telling anyone what the baby is IF I even decide to find out today." April finished up her treat and headed back to her bedroom to get dressed for her appointment.

She threw on a decent pair of jeans, a thin sweater and tried her best to put on a pair of boots to protect herself from the chilly September air. Although, with her belly getting bigger by the day, the feat was easier said than done.

As she was putting her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, she heard loud noises coming from the living room meaning that the rest of the family was also done in the dojo. April threw a scarf around her neck and went to join everyone else. She was greeted with various 'hey's' and 'how ya doin's' from everyone coming from the training area.

"Hey April? How much longer you got?" Leonardo asked his friend.

"Well, I turned seven months last week so I'm about 29 weeks." April began.

"Pregnancy is approximately 40 weeks, or 10 months if you figure 4 weeks per month. If April is 29 weeks now, she still has 11 more to go which puts her at just under 3 months left." Donatello finished.

"Thanks Donnie." April replied. Donatello gave her a smile and a nod in return.

"Wait," Leonardo held up a hand "I thought you said carrying a baby only lasted nine months?"

"That's true to an extent." Donatello answered "Humans are often told that pregnancy usually only lasts nine months, or 36 weeks, because it's at that point the baby is full term and completely capable of functioning outside the womb. The extra four weeks at the end are just to ensure the baby is…how should I say this? 'Done cooking' if you will. That's why if a baby is born a few days or a week early, it's not that alarming."

"The whole thing sounds exhausting." Raphael said as he leaned against a wall and chugged a soda.

"Ugh it _is_ ," April whined, "My feet hurt, my back hurts, it's hard to put on shoes, and my boobs hurt SO bad!"

Raphael nearly choked on his soda and Leonardo cleared his throat. Clearly the guys were not prepared to listen to their friend talk about her _issues_.

"Well April, I've done some research about creams and ointments that are supposed to help your-" Donatello began.

"Okay, okay." Raphael held his hands up to halt the conversation. "I'd really rather not hear about…err…this."

"Oh come on Raphael, if you're gonna be 'Uncle Raphie' you need to hear about all the details concerning your niece. _All the details._ " Karai said with a smirk and a sinister tone in her voice.

"Uhm, not really," Raphael started. "Oh and its _nephew_ by the way. It's a boy."

"Thank you!" yelled Mikey from in the kitchen. April laughed and shook her head. "You guys are silly. Karai, you ready to go?"

"Sure thing." Karai stood up from the couch and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. The girls gave a quick 'good bye' and headed out the door but not before Karai gave Leonardo's hand a quick squeeze.

The girls sat in the exam room of Dr. Ramirez's office. April's belly was covered in the sticky blue goo and Dr. Ramirez was gliding the Doppler over her midsection. Due to her size, the Doppler had a lot more surface to cover than it did six months ago.

"Well, everything looks great April. You've put on the right amount of weight, the heartbeat sounds strong. Are you handling your stress well, you think?" Dr. Ramirez asked.

April glanced over at Karai who gave her a knowing glance back. "More or less." April replied.

Dr. Ramirez gave her a chuckle, "Well let me know if anything changes. Stress in your pregnancy this far along could be dangerous. Now, the only thing that concerns me is the fact that the heartbeat is still irregular. Unless…..ah, that's why."

April raised her eyebrows in concern. Dr. Ramirez placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "First time pregnancy. And given your size in relation to the baby, it's a little cramped in there."

"Cramped? I'm HUGE!" April remarked.

"Babies don't have a particular size, they vary from mother to mother. Your baby is just extremely healthy." Dr. Ramirez gave her a wink and a smile. "You'll be fine. Are you still sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"Yes, I'm sure." April replied.

"Noo, I wanna know! I promise I'll keep it to myself. Pretty, pretty please?" begged Karai. She clasped her hands together in a pleading motion and gave April the biggest sad puppy eyes ever. April and Dr. Ramirez exchanged glances.

"Oh fine, she can know. BUT you have to tell her outside so there's no chance of me hearing."

Dr. Ramirez gave April a nod of understanding. "That's perfectly fine, because there's some things I need to talk to her about privately anyway." April raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. Dr. Ramirez patted her shoulder and stood up. He opened the exam room door and motioned for Karai to exit. He followed her out the door and shut it behind him.

 _What the hell is that about?_ thought April. Karai and Dr. Ramirez stood outside the door talking for about 10 minutes. April couldn't do much to pass the time while she waited except to count the tiles in the ceiling. _82_.

When the door finally opened, April couldn't help but notice the look of excitement on Karai's face. She was practically bouncing and had her hands over her mouth as if to keep the words from spilling out.

April looked over at Dr. Ramirez who was watching Karai as intently as April was. Karai stopped pacing and let out a deep breath. April raised an eyebrow again. "Oh, don't worry, he just told me how to make you comfortable during your last few months." Karai said.

"Mm-hmm." April replied skeptically.

Dr. Ramirez cleaned up April's belly and a few minutes later, sent the two women on their way.

As they walked down the street, April noticed Karai had an extra pep in her step and a huge grin on her face that she tried, but failed, to hide. April stopped walking. It took Karai a few moments to notice that she was walking alone. Karai turned around and walked over to her friend.

"Look," April started, "I don't know what Dr. Ramirez told you but please don't spill the beans. I want to be surprised."

Karai took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm getting over excited. Listen, yes, Dr. Ramirez told me, and no, I'm not gonna say anything. Just know, boy or girl, its healthy, its perfect, and I am so, so proud of you."

April blushed and gave her friend a hug. She was so lucky to have a friend that she could experience this with. Casey wouldn't have gone with her. Doctors freaked him out. And obviously the turtles _couldn't_ attend appointments with her. Karai was the closest friend she had. As a matter of fact, she was like the sister April never had but always wanted. In fact, April thought this was the perfect time to break the news to her friend.

"I'm serious Rai, you tell _anybody_ , Leo, Case, even Splinter, I'm stripping away your role as Godmother." April turned to start walking again when she felt Karai grab her arm and spin her around.

"What? Godmother? Me?" Karai asked with eyes as big as dinner plates.

April nodded. "Surprise!"

Karai brought her hands up to her mouth and began to jump up and down. "Oh my goodness! April! For real?"

April laughed. "Yes, 'for real'. Who else would I trust more than you?"

Karai stopped jumping and began to wipe away the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, April. I would be honored to be the Godmother. Thank you."

"Oh Rai, don't cry. 'Cause then I'm gonna start and you know I'm already hormonal. I cry at everything as it is. I'm gonna cry when we get pizza later." April said wiping her own tears away. The two women shared another embrace and started walking again.

"Wait." Karai began, "Can I tell everyone _this_ information?"

April tapped her chin with her finger and pretended to think really hard. She smiled. "Of course you can, in fact, you have to help me choose the Godfather."

Karai pinched her fingertips together and held them in front of her face. "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." She said in her best Don Vito Corleone voice. The girls shared a laugh and linked elbows for the rest of the walk back to the manhole that led to their friends' home.

*****

Casey Jones sat on the couch in the underground living room of the ninja turtles. He was spending a lot of time there due to April's current situation. He wanted to be close in case April or the turtles needed his help.

"Hey Donnie?" Casey called out to his purple banded friend while munching on a banana. "How many of these a day is too much?"

"Well, potassium is good for you and very necessary but too much can be harmful. I guess it all depends on the size of the banana, how much you weigh-"

"How many?" Casey interrupted.

"I'd say no more than three." Donatello finished before heading into the lab.

Casey looked at the empty banana peel in his hand and down at the pile he had growing by his feet. There had to be at least 3 banana coverings on the floor already. Casey shrugged. "Meh. Fuck it."

Just then, the door to the lair opened and in came an excited Karai, and a full looking April waddling in after her.

"Hey Case." April and Karai said in unison.

"S'up?" Casey said in response. He turned his attention to the girls standing in the doorway and took notice of the eagerness bubbling over on Karai's face. "You look like you're gonna explode Rai. April, I mean that in the literal sense."

April snorted.

"I am," Karai started. "And for good reason. Where's everyone? We have some news."

Casey's eyebrows perked up. "No shit! You found out? It's a girl isn't it? Hey everyone!" Casey sprang off the couch and ran out of the room to retrieve the others.

April laughed. "Oh boy, here goes."

"No way!" April heard Mikey whine from a few yards away. Mikey emerged from around the corner with his arms crossed and his bottom lip jutting out. "Is it a girl? Really Apes?"

April laughed again. "Just have a seat hon." One by one, the family gathered into the living room to hear what the special news was. The males of the family took seats on the couch while the two women stood in front of them ready to fill everyone in on the news of the day.

"Well everyone, we just came back from the doctors and…" April started. April watched as the guys' expressions turned from confusion to eagerness as they awaited the results of April's doctor visit.

"It's not a girl." April continued. Mikey shot off the couch, Raph applauded, and Leonardo stuck his tongue out at Casey in celebration of them winning the bet. April held up her hand. "Hold on. It's not a boy either." Leo, Raph, and Mikey ceased their cheers and their faces returned to confusion.

"Well what the hell Ape? What is it?" Casey questioned.

"I don't know." April responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"But I do!" Karai interjected. "April allowed me to find out from the doctor what the little one will be."

"Well?" Raphael asked.

"I can't tell you." The gang gave one big exasperated sigh of frustration. Karai chuckled. "I can't tell you because of a condition I'm under."

"What condition is that Karai?" Leonardo asked.

"Well that's what the big news is. If I tell you the sex of the baby…then I can't be the Godmother anymore!" Karai beamed. The turtles and Casey erupted in a round of cheers and 'Congratulations' for their friend.

"Congratulations Karai." Splinter spoke. "Being a child's Godparent is an amazing honor. That means it is your duty to step in and raise the child if, for whatever reason, April is unable to. One that I'm sure you will handle with ease."

"Understood Sensei." Karai said with a bow.

It was April's turn to speak. "Well, now that we have the Godmother, I, well _we,_ "April said gesturing to Karai "need to choose the Godfather. Karai and I talked about it on the way down here and well…we can't decide."

"Each of you has great characteristics that would make you a great Godparent." Karai said. "Leo, you have great leadership skills, Raph has strength both mentally and physically, Donatello is extremely smart, Mikey has charm and Casey is fearless."

"So…. We put your names into a hat." April finished. She pulled a purple beanie from behind her back and showed the guys.

"Seriously? A raffle?" Casey said incredulously. "Well how would you choose?" April asked.

"Easy. I'd pick me." Casey said with a smile.

April rolled her eyes. "Ok, before I draw a name, I just want you to know that if you don't get picked, don't be discouraged. You'll still be Uncle…whoever is left."

April took a deep breath and stuck her hand into the hat that contained the names of the candidates.

"And the Godfather to the little peanut will be…" April unfolded the little piece of paper. She showed the name to Karai who gave her nod of approval. "Donnie!"

"What?!" shouted Mikey as he jumped off the couch.

"Boo!" Casey jeered with a thumbs down motion. "I demand a recount!" April laughed. "Guys, it was fair and square."

"Look at it this way guys, your chances of being 'Favorite Uncle' just got 5 percent better." Donatello interjected. "Thank you, April. Karai, I look forward to co-godparenting with you."

"Congratulations my son, I know you'll do right by the little one." Splinter said. "Well, it's getting a little late for me. Goodnight my children."

"Good night Sensei." Everyone responded in unison. Splinter gave them a nod and retired to his bedroom.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Leonardo began. He went into the kitchen to grab a beer for everyone and an apple juice for April. "To four Uncles, two Godparents, a grandpa, and one great mom."

"Here! Here!" everyone cheered as they toasted their respective beverages. The group shared laughs and jokes and for a minute, they all forgot about the trouble that wasn't far behind April.

"Hey guys, I need to go to my place to grab a few more things." April said. "Actually, I wanna grab the rest of my belongings. I need more stuff to last me until I give birth." She hesitated. "And after that, I want to find a new place. It won't be safe with the baby by myself in that apartment with Dan being a creep. We can't stay here forever and I can't ask you guys to give up your lives to be my round-the-clock bodyguards. " April said.

Leonardo placed a hand on top of April's. "That's fine with us, and I'm sure Splinter would feel the same way. Stay here as long as you need, or want to."

The rest of the turtles all nodded their heads in approval. "Hey Ape, it's still early. We can head over to your place now if you want. Y'know, before it gets too dark." Casey said finishing his beer. April nodded and put a jacket on over her sweater.

"You guys go without me" Donnie said standing up and heading to the lab. "I have a gift for my _godchild_ to start."

"Rub it in why don't cha!" called Raphael. "C'mon, let's go now. It's starting to get chilly."

Not too long later, the gang walked the semi busy New York City streets heading towards April's apartment. The air had gotten colder in the last few hours since April had been outside. October was right around the corner. _Better grab some jackets_ April thought.

April's apartment building wasn't particularly busy this time of night so the turtles had no problem walking straight inside and up the stairs to the apartment. They walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of April's door. April turned the knob but stopped herself from opening the door.

"April, is everything okay?" Mikey asked.

"No, it's not" she responded "I remember this door being locked before I left. My door was practically open just now."

April gently pushed open her door and the turtles braced themselves for what, or _who_ ever could be inside.

April stepped inside and what she saw made her heart sink. Her entire apartment had been trashed. Dishes were smashed on the floor, pictures ripped out the frame and torn in half, couch cushions sliced open, and spray paint on the walls. April's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her legs go numb.

April fell to the floor and felt her eyes water. Her whole life had been broken, torn, and ultimately destroyed. April covered her face with her hands and began to sob. April couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears leaving her eyes. All of the crying and anger and fear she had kept bottled up inside herself the last few months was escaping in huge drops of water onto her living room floor.

April opened her eyes for a split second and what she saw made her keep them open. Between her knees was a piece of paper. April read the note and instantly she felt a lump in her throat. Four words was all it took to make her world come crashing down. April handed the note to Raphael with a shaky hand and continued to cry.

Raphael read the note and automatically he felt his blood begin to boil and his muscles tighten. Four words.

 _I will find you._

 _-D_

 **A/N: As always please read and review. In the meantime, while I finish up Chapter 9, please read my Harley Quinn/Catwoman/Joker fanfic titled 'Playing with Kitty' and tell me what you think. Full warning: it is EXTREMELY lemony :D Until next time.**


End file.
